


Under a Starry Sky

by sopheeaboo



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, i don’t. rlly know how to tag this, i have to do everything myself in this goddamn household, i just want more treydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: A miraculous event occurs at Night Raven College. Trey would like to thank the man behind it.
Relationships: Trey Clover & Idia Shroud, Trey Clover/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 24





	Under a Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> *kylo ren voice* MOOOOREEE
> 
> fr tho here’s more treydia bc i cannot stop thinking about them and their untouched chemistry. one can only hope they get more canon content together,,,,,,i await patiently 😀

“If our wishes can’t reach the stars, we’ll just have to bring them to ‘em, right?”

Suddenly, a large blast was heard as smoke rose from the faraway PE field. What seemed like a small rocket was being launched into the sky, carrying lots of star fragments with it. That “rocket” then turned out to be Ortho Shroud, Idia’s younger brother. He had blasted into the sky, broken through the atmosphere, and had barely reached the edge of space. The young robot then scattered star fragments about and watched as they dropped below him. It was a beautiful sight. The fragments looked like shooting stars, and because of Ortho’s blast, every cloud dissipated and cleared the sky. It was truly a miracle.

Idia looked at the sight before him in satisfaction. He had rushed to piece together Ortho’s special suit for this, and he was relieved to see it had payed off. Glancing around, he saw expressions of wonder plastered on the other students’ faces. An odd feeling bubbled in his chest. Was it pride? Joy? Whatever it was, it was a good sensation.

“This is...extraordinary.” 

Idia was snapped back to reality, and he noticed that Trey Clover was standing right next to him. The green-haired boy looked up at the sky, even when he spoke. It was like he was afraid to look away, fearing he would forget such a phenomenon. Idia noticed that the stars reflected through his glasses and onto his eyes. They made them sparkle beautifully, and Idia grew flustered. 

“Oh, um...thanks.” Idia replied.

“To think you did this all for your brother...I never would’ve thought you’d hold so much kindness in that grumpy ol’ heart of yours.” the boy teased. Idia grumbled at the backhanded compliment. Who does this prick think he is? It takes a lot of effort to turn your brother into a rocket, the Heartslabyul bastard should be grateful!

Trey chuckled at the grumpy expression on Idia’s face. He found it...endearing, in a way. It was just like Idia to hold such a sour face. Trey turned back to the sparkling stars, and let a pause form between them before interrupting it.

“Really, though, this is spectacular. You’ve performed a miracle.” The blue-haired prefect blushed at the compliment. He rubbed his hand on his arm bashfully. 

“I-I, uh,” Idia started, “thank you, again. I hope your wish comes true.”

Trey adjusted his glasses and chuckled, “I’m sure it will. The wish was dumb, anyways.”

Idia turned to face the vice prefect, “It-it’s not dumb! Mine’s dumber!” He immediately regretted letting that slip out. He probably sounded so stupid.

Trey was taken aback by the sudden outburst, “W-Well, this isn’t a wishing competition. Nonetheless,” Trey fidgeted with his tunic, “I hope your ‘dumb’ wish comes true, too.”

Idia smiled softly and muttered out a meek “thanks”. The both of them then stared back at the sky. Idia’s heart was beating rapidly, and it wasn’t just because of all the running he had to do to get here. Trey’s compliments played on repeat in Idia’s mind. It sent waves of warmth through his body, and Idia wondered why. He couldn’t be...no, it’s not possible. Why would he develop such feelings for a Heartslabyul student? Just because he was nice to him once? Idia quickly shook the thought away before it could grow into something worse.

“Y’know,” Trey picked up conversation again, “you’re fun when you’re motivated.”

“W-what do you mean by that?” Idia asked.

Trey pondered for a moment, adjusting his glasses nervously. He didn’t expect Idia to ask him to elaborate. He had to think of something, quick.

“W-well, y’know...” Trey paused to think, “...when you’re rightly motivated, you seem to have a different aura around you. You’re more, how should I put it, err...energetic? It makes it fun to be around you.” Trey muttered out the last bit, so Idia couldn’t catch it exactly. Nevertheless, his face grew beet red. Idia turned away to hide his face from Trey, but Trey could see his pink ears peeping out from his fiery hair. He laughed to himself and turned back to the sky.

They stood there and admired the sight for a while longer. The silence between them was comforting, peaceful, even. Idia never thought he could be so close to someone like this, and Trey never thought he could be this close to the Ignihyde prefect. It was odd, to say the least. They both grew fond of the closeness, though. Part of them wanted it to keep going, wanted to keep the closeness. However, they both knew that would be impossible. After this school event ended and the stars lost their shine, things would continue back to normal. Trey would work with Riddle on keeping order in his dormitory, and Idia would continue being the shut-in that he is. 

For now, they just decided to enjoy each other’s company and keep the peace.


End file.
